Kith and Kin
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: When Kiri's son, Jamie, disappears into the woods she's beyond distraught. Knowing that her neighbors foster wild animals and in some case aren't far from wild themselves doesn't put her mind at ease even if they are the only hope she has of tracking down her little boy. This is a fanfic based on Laurann Dohner's New Species series.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you guys for sticking with me! I know my fics have fallen aside as I work on my own novel. Thankfully A Demon in My Bed, the first book in my Sons of Sariel series, should be releasing in February and that'll give me a little more time for fics. In the mean time, this little idea woke me up this morning and I just had to write it down. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kiri's heart pounded as she drove as fast as she dared, taking the twisting curves at break neck speed. She white knuckled the steering wheel around a particularly tight corner and swore as the tires hit a strip of gravel on the side, fish-tailing before gaining traction once more.

It had to be here somewhere! She was sure she'd seen it on the way past!

Tears pricked at her eyes and she cursed at herself, not having the luxury of becoming a sobbing mess right now. Still this was all her fault! She should never have gone downstairs to switch the laundry over. No matter how many times she'd told him to stay in the yard, she knew Jamie was too impulsive not to follow his imagination wherever it had led. The huge forest backing onto their new home must have looked like the ultimate adventure to a six year old. The fact that Jamie had only ever been in the forest on a day trip with his kindergarten class wouldn't have even factored in. Like any six year old, Jamie never thought about getting hurt. Never thought that there were bears or other wildlife.

Never thought that he could get lost.

When she'd come up from the basement and realized that the backyard with it's tiny swing set was vacant her heart had stopped in her chest. Kiri had raced out back, calling for Jamie as she searched around the house to no avail. She checked inside, hoping he'd just gotten bored and went to play with the toys in his room, but everything was quiet. When she'd reached the backyard again she plunged straight into the woods and it wasn't long before she'd come across a muddy little clearing filled with tiny sneaker prints.

He truly had gone into the woods.

She'd searched until her throat hurt from screaming but with the daylight fading her time was limited. Racing back to the house she grabbed her car keys and her phone and climbed in the car. She peeled out of the driveway, spraying gravel until she'd hit pavement, and raced back the way she'd come six days ago when they'd followed the moving truck to their new home.

Kiri shot a glance at her phone, hoping to put a call in to 911 or the local sheriff's department, but there was no signal. She vaguely remembered a lady at the coffee shop in town telling her to get a landline as cell reception was shoddy at best up here. With a fresh wave of frustrated tears threatening she tossed the phone on the passenger seat and almost missed the road that turned off, traveling parallel to the huge wall that rose up a good thirty feet in the air.

New Species Reservation.

The woods her new home backed up on were property of the NSO. The same NSO that took in bears and wolves that other places didn't have room for.

The dam that held her together almost broke free as she imagined her little boy lost in the woods with wild bears and wolves after him.

Kiri sped down the road, racing the length of the wall in search of the gate she'd seen days ago. She was worried she'd missed it, terrified that every second Jamie was lost was one more opportunity for fate to take him away from her, when the two looming towers rose up ahead bracketing the gate. She slammed on the breaks, tires screeching as she jerked the wheel and spun her little compact into place in front of the gate.

She was out of the car in seconds, not bothering to turn off the engine or shut the door in her haste. She threw herself against the solid metal gates, pounding her fists against it in an effort to gain attention.

"Back up, human female!"

Kiri paused her banging, glancing up to see two black clad figures looking over the top of the wall, one with a gun pointed at her. Seeing them looking so hostile just fed her fear for her son and she felt the tears spill down her cheeks as she backed up a few stumbling steps.

"Please! My son! I just want my son!" She pleaded, her words a tumble of incoherent sobs as she begged the New Species for her baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance watched his stride devour the debris strewn ground as he patrolled the Wild Zone. He wasn't an official NSO security officer but Tiger had suggested he continue keeping an eye on things as the Wild Zone expanded. The walls couldn't keep up with the expansion and it was far too easy for human trespassers to wander onto NSO lands.

The rising full moon sent silver shafts of light playing over the ground, every breeze through the trees shifting the patterns. The woods smelled right, the fresh green of new growth mixed with the dark decay of fallen leaves and the cris-cross of varying animal trails. He'd been angry when Justice had first sent him to the Wild Zone, sure that he'd never find a mate if he was stuck in the woods with the other out of control males. In time though it had grown on him. The peace and solitude. The freedom of being outside. The lack of supervision. If he wanted to go for a run in the wee hours of the morning no one was bothered.

He reached down, intending to flick off the crumbling leaf that was caught on his boot lace when a scent caught his attention. He froze, listening intently to his surroundings as he breathed the scent in deep.

Human male.

A growl rumbled in his chest as anger filled him. If the stupid human thought sneaking onto NSO property was a good idea, Ven would make sure he didn't live to regret it. With a vicious snarl he set off to follow the trail, stalking his prey into the darkness.

He'd been tracking it for about fifteen minutes when the trail doubled back on itself, as if the human was unsure of his path. Then it circled the same copse of trees three times before veering off toward the river. Ven slowed, examined the copse for explosives or anything that had been hidden but found nothing. Brushing it off, he followed the trail slower, cautiously watching for traps or anything else the suspicious male had touched.

The sound and scent of the river reached him before he came upon it but it's banks were empty. The river moved fast over the rocks here, drowning out all the softer sounds of his prey. He breathed deep, catching the scent and something else. Something bitter and salty like the taste of sadness and tears with an acrid edge of fright. Had the human male spotted him? Was he even now fearing for his life? Satisfaction ran through his body and he bared his teeth in a feral smile.

A noise to the left caught his attention and he whirled, prepared for the human to try and fight, but saw nothing obvious. He walked forward, trying to figure out where the sound had come from, when the it happened again.

Right behind him.

Vengeance whirled at the sound, teeth bared and fingers clawed, ready for an attack.

A small boy sat in a hollow of tree roots in stunned silence, his eyes wide and his little mouth gaping open.

Ven froze, just as stunned to see the child as the child was to see him. Silence fell over them for a moment before Ven got his wits about him. "What are you doing here, human child?"

The boy's mouth formed a mulish line and he crossed his thin arms, meeting Ven's stare. "What are you doing in my backyard?"

Ven blinked, caught off guard by that question. "Backyard?"

"This my backyard." The boy stated with surety then something seemed to occur to him. "My mom says not to talk to strangers."

Ven wasn't entirely sure what to make of this tiny human. "What is your name?"

"I can't tell you, you're a stranger."

Thinking around the problem, Ven offered a solution. "If we share names we won't be strangers anymore."

The child seemed to consider that a moment before nodding his assent. "Okay. I'm Jamie."

"I'm Vengeance."

"Vennance?" The boy tried.

Ven winced at the mangled name. "Vengeance." He repeated.

"Venjens!"

Ven sighed. "Just call me Ven."

Jamie gave a carefree little shrug. "Okay!" He climbed out of his little burrow and wandered up to Ven. He only came up to Ven's hips and he tilted his head way back as he eyed Ven. "Wow, you are really tall!"

"I am."

"My mom says I'm going to grow up to be big too. She says my grampy was really big and strong." Jamie eyed him speculatively. "Was your grampy really big too?"

"Grampy?" Ven repeated. He felt like this small child was ten steps ahead of him in the conversation.

"You know, your grandpa. Your mom's daddy. We learned that in kindergarten." Jamie informed him smartly.

"I don't have a grandfather."

Jamie's face took on a sympathetic twist and he patted Ven's thick thigh with a grubby comforting hand. "It's okay. I don't have one either any more. My mom says he went away in his sleep. Did yours go away in his sleep too?"

Ven blinked. "I don't know."

Jamie shivered and his little arms crossed over his chest, tucking his hands in. "Are you lost out here?" He asked, previous topic forgotten.

"No."

"Me either. I like my new back yard. It's huge." Jamie gave him a winning smile then startled when his stomach grumbled. "My mom is going to make macaroni and cheese and dinosaur nuggets for supper. Have you ever had dinosaur nuggets?"

"I thought dinosaurs were extinct." Ven pointed out, a little flummoxed by the abrupt conversation changes.

Jamie let out a peal of childish laughter, doubling over and slapping his thigh. The action didn't seem quite natural, like he was copying someone else, but his mirth was real. "Not real dinosaur nuggets! They are chicken nuggets in dinosaur shapes!"

Ven felt his lips twitch at the child's hysterical laughter.

"Would you like to try dinosaur nuggets? They are so good with ketchup. And mom is making macaroni and cheese too! It's the best!" His voice dropped to an excited conspiratorial whisper. "She puts extra cheese in it!"

"I don't know where your home is." Vengeance pointed out.

Jamie became thoughtful, tapping one finger on his frowning lips in another practiced move, before brightening. He bent down and pulled the Velcro closures open on his shoe before stepping out of it. He held his prize up to Ven like a champion.

Ven cocked a brow. "Your shoe?"

"My phone number!" Jamie turned his shoe around and pulled the tongue up, showing off a string of block letters and numbers scrolled in black permanent marker. "My mom wrote her cell phone number in my shoe in case I ever forgot! We can call her and you can come over and eat dinosaur nuggets!"

Ven wasn't sure this child's mother would enjoy having him over for supper but if she was anything like the mate's who were mothers she would probably be thrilled to have her son returned. "I don't have a phone on me. We will have to go to my house."

"Okay!" Jamie stuffed his foot back in his sneaker then reached out and slipped his tiny hand into Ven's calloused one. "Let's go!"

Ven stared down at the small child as he turned them back toward his home. A yawn broke the silence as Ven lifted the boy over a fallen tree. His hazel eyes were alight with interest as Jamie glanced around, taking in his darkened surroundings. A flash of blue appeared with the tiny human's every step and he had to adjust his long stride to compensate for the small human.

He'd never been allowed around a child before, most of the mate's believing he was too unpredictable to be trusted around their young, so this was certainly a new experience. He'd always thought of having a mate, wanted one with single minded desperation, but had never contemplated children. One day he may have a tiny child of his own, a half human half species son who looked just like him.

The thought was startling.

Thankfully, fate had other plans for Ven then letting him stew over that idea.

Beside him, Jamie looked up with honest curiosity. "Ven? What's that noise? Is that an owl? I heard owls hunt at night and have eyes so good they can see in the dark! Can you see in the dark? I wish I could see in the dark. Or shoot lasers out of my eyes. There's a superhero that can do that! I have superhero pajamas. Mom got me them for Christmas. They are Batman and they even have a cape. That's why he's called the caped crusader. What's a crusader? My teacher at kindergarten tried to explain it to me once but it didn't really make sense..."


	3. Chapter 3

So in my fight to get my original novel released, this got shoved to the back burner a bit. Now that I've hit publish on A Demon in My Bed I'm going to entertain myself with Ven until my book goes live! Hopefully I'll have another part of Kith & Kin up really soon! For now, enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kiri pressed the wadded up kleenex to her tear stained cheek as another sob hiccuped up her throat. She tried to hold it back, but the effort was futile, and the two New Species males who watched her warily startled. They looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Will she ever stop?" The one who'd been introduced as Tree hissed in a whisper.

Zest shook his head in bafflement. "I don't know." He whispered back.

The two males eyed her like she was a grenade with the pin pulled, just waiting to go off. They might not be too far off the mark either. She'd been sitting here for 27 minutes slowly going crazy. Jamie was still missing and it took every ounce of self control she had to not rush past the New Species officers and find him herself.

It had taken a few minutes for the New Species officers to talk it over and determine she was no immediate threat. Zest had explained their security procedures as quick as he could, patted her down and finding nothing, invited her to tell them what was wrong. If throwing herself at the poor man when he'd open the gate hadn't disturbed him enough, she had sobbed through both the pat down and the explanation. After he'd guided her into the small guard shack and hastily shoved a box of tissues at her, he'd left her to sit while the two New Species contacted the head of security and proceeded to watch her unravel.

The digital clock on the opposite wall ticked past another minute and she couldn't take it anymore. "Who is going to help me find Jamie?"

Tree looked to Zest who grudgingly answered. "The head of security is coming. He'll be here soon."

"Why can't we start looking for him?" She asked, twisting her hands in her lap.

"We're not allowed to leave out post without someone covering for us." Zest replied.

"Well then I'll start looking for him!" Kiri announced, getting to her feet.

Zest shook his head as he came around the desk, hands up in placating gesture. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tree beat him to it. "You can't. It's not safe for a human to go wandering around with the Wild Zone."

Her heart missed a beat. "What do you mean it's not safe?"

Zest shook his head at Tree vehemently, but the other Species just plowed on. "Not only are the residents in the area not welcoming to humans, but we take in wild bears and wolves as rescues."

Kiri's knees gave out and she sank back down into her chair. Oh god, Jamie was lost in the woods with wild animals and crazy New Species. The tears welled up again, but so did a fierce drive to find her child. She rushed for the door, intending on hunting Jamie down by herself, regardless what these men said.

Zest was in front of her in a heartbeat, barricading the door with his unusually large body. "Please Miss Kiri, you can't go out there."

"Get out of my way!"

"No. Tiger is on his way with more men. We'll find your child. Please remain calm." Zest tried to reassure her while countering her escape attempts. "Tree didn't explain it very well. The animals are very well fed. They would have no reason to bother your child. If a Wild Zone resident finds him they will just contact security and he will be brought to you anyway."

The door at Zest's back opened and another large man in an NSO uniform took in the scene. "What's going on here?"

Zest breathed a sigh of relief at the arrival of the cavalry but still wouldn't let her pass. "Tiger, this is Miss Kiri. Kiri, this is Tiger. He's head of security for the NSO."

Kiri poked her head around Zest's burly arm and fixed her tearstained eyes on the newcomer. "I need to find my Jamie!"

"Your Jamie?" The new male,Tiger, repeated, pushing past Zest and into the room. "Who is Jamie? Tree said there was a problem at the gate, but never mentioned a male human."

"My baby is lost in your - your wilderness!" Kiri tried to explain through her tears.

"There's a baby lost is in the Wild Zone?" Tiger blurted, horror in his voice as he looked to Zest for clarification.

"Jamie is five years old and has gotten lost in the woods beyond the Wild Zone wall." Zest filled him in.

The cell phone at Tiger's hip rang and he ignored it, too distracted by the crying human female and the two discomfited males. "You're the child's mother?" Tiger inquired, eyeing the weeping woman.

She nodded frantically. "Please! I need to find my son!"

"Okay, we'll organize search teams." Tiger eyed the two males who were supposed to be manning the gate. Zest, who seemed to be steadying the human with an arm across her back, seemed the least disturbed by the scene. Tree looked like he was ready to climb the walls in an effort to get away. "Zest, you're with us. Tree, call in and get them to send another guard over to watch the gate you. Tell them to contact the Wild Zone residents and alert them that a young human child is wandering around."

The sound of a door closing proceeded Timber as he came in behind Tiger. "Tiger, you're not going to believe this!" He said waving a cell phone in their direction.

"This isn't really the time." Tiger growled.

"Vengeance tried to call you first, but when he couldn't get through he called me." Timber tried to explain.

"I don't have time for Ven right now!" Tiger growled in irritation.

"Oh you'll have time for this!" Timber chuckled. "Apparently Vengeance was walking in the woods and found a small human child."

"Jamie!" Kiri gasped, her tears fading in the wake of possibly having her child back.

Timber shrugged. "He didn't give a name. Just told us the child has a phone number for his mother in his shoe and that we should bring her to Reservation. They're at Ven's house now."

Kiri felt her legs go weak as relief washed through her. Zest caught her falling body easily and guided her back to a chair. Her child was safe and being watched over. She really couldn't have hoped for a better outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeance set his cell phone on the counter and turned to the small human child. Jamie had wiggled his way onto one of Ven's tall kitchen chairs and happily slurped back orange juice. "They are going to bring you your mother." He told the child, bringing over a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Really? Awesome!" Jamie grinned and reached forward with a grubby hand to grab something to eat.

Ven frowned, eyeing the boy's dirty hands. "Your hands need to be washed."

Jamie eyed his dirt darkened hands with a frown. "Okay." He slipped off the chair and wandered into the bathroom Ven had showed him upon their arrival. A moment of silence passed before Jamie's dark head poked back out. "Where's your stool?"

Ven quirked an eyebrow. "Stool?"

"You know... a step stool. It's like a little ladder." Jamie told him.

"I don't have need of one."

"We have two of them. Mom uses one in the kitchen and keeps one in the bathroom so I can reach things."

Ven frowned, getting up to go into the bathroom. "What can't you reach?"

The little boy stood on his tip toes and stretched his hands out, but his fingers just barely brushed the taps. The soap dispenser was even farther back.

"This cabin was built for a New Species. All the counters are taller to compensate for our height." Ven explained, realizing the problem.

Jamie gave an odd little wiggle. "Can you lift me up?"

Ven eyed the child's thin frame and cautiously put his big hands under the child's raised arms. He lifted him and almost naturally moved his knee closer so the little boy could rest his bum against it. With a happy smile Ven caught in the mirror, Jamie twisted the taps, squirted soap on his hands and mashed them together, creating a froth of brownish bubbles. After a minute or so of playing with the bubbles he rinsed off and held his tiny hands up for Ven to see. "Good?"

Ven eyed the pale fingers and relatively clean nails. "It's better." He set eh boy down and handed him a towel.

Jamie dried his hands and put the towel back on the counter. "Can we eat now?"

Ven nodded and followed the excited boy back into the kitchen. He scooped him up when Jamie tried to scale the chair like a monkey and set him properly in the seat. Ven pushed the plate of cheese and crackers closer to the child before sitting across from him. He watched the child stuff cheese cubes in his mouth and try to chew.

Vengeance had spent his time since being freed wanting a mate and preparing for that day that might happen. He hadn't really contemplated that having a mate would hopefully lead to having a child. As he watched this tiny human child devour his snack, it was amazing how calm the boy was. He couldn't remember ever being so young and trusting. Mercile had made growing up a nightmare. With drugs forcing his body to grow unnaturally fast and being made to endure testing, he'd never had the chance to be a carefree child. He never had the opportunity to play in a backyard or be excited over his mother making his favorite foods for supper like Jamie was. Whoever this boy's mother was, Jamie was lucky to have her.

An idea crossed his mind and Ven leaned forward on his elbows. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" The boy said around a mouthful of cracker crumbs.

"You talk a lot about your mother but not your father." He left the statement at that, hoping the child would fill him in.

Jaime gave a negligent little shrug. "Mom said he moved to New York for work when I was a baby."

Vengeance frowned. "He moved away from you and your mother?"

Jaime took a drink of juice and nodded as he swallowed. "Mom doesn't say much about him, but my grandma told me my dad was stupid to leave us."

"I see." Ven replied, taking that information in. He sipped a glass of juice while he watche dthe boy eat and nodded when the child started telling him about some cartoon on television he enjoyed.

The sound of a jeep approaching outside perked his ears and he set his glass down. "We have company."

"Is it my mom?" Jaime asked, looking excited as he squirmed in his seat. "I have so much to tell her!"

Vengeance got up and went to the door. Jaime scrambled off his chair and ran up beside him. Ven looked down and caught the boy gently by the back of the shirt. "Stay behind me."

"Behind you?" The boy asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"I am bigger than you. If whoever approaches means us harm, I need to be in front so I can deal with them." Ven informed him honestly.

Jaime gave a strange little salute and stepped behind him. His little fingers curled into the denim bunched at his knee and he peaked around him as Ven opened the door to greet their visitors.

A jeep had pulled up a short distance away and it's occupants were just getting out. Tiger came around the front just as Timber climbed out of the passenger side. Zest swung down from the back and held up his hands to aid a small female out as well.

The hand at Ven's knee released and Jaime tried to step around him. Ven stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Is that your mom?"

"Yeah." Jaime replied, his voice a little shaky.

Ven stepped out, taking the little boy with him. "Just the woman. The rest of you stay there." Ven ordered, not wanting the males on his property while he had the child in his home.

"Ven..." Tiger growled warningly even as the little female dodged around them and ran toward her child. "Jaime!"

Ven watched cautiously as the woman ran up the few steps to his porch and dropped to her knees as the little boy launched himself into her outstretched arms. His heart lurched as he saw the love between them at their joyful reunion.

"Oh Jaime!" The woman sobbed into her little boy's shoulder as she clutched him to her chest. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me so worried!"

"Sorry mom." Jaime murmured, hugging her back.

The woman pulled back and held her child at arms length, looking him over. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?"

Jaime shook his head and pointed up at Ven. "Ven found me and gave me cheese and crackers. He's really nice. Can he come over for supper? He's never had dinosaur nuggets before."

The woman choked out a laugh and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, we can do that, honey." She looked up and Ven felt pinned by her tear filled brown eyes so like her son's. "Thank you so much for taking care of my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed that! I think the next part will be from Kiri's POV. In the meantime, if you really like my writing please consider checking out my first original novel, A Demon in My Bed. It's a full length 81K novel and the first of a five book series. Check out A Demon in My Bed by Sarah Winters at any major retailer.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiri couldn't stop herself from touching Jamie. She had been so worried that she'd never hold him again that keeping her hands to herself was unthinkable. It took every bit of her willpower to ease her bear hug around her son's wiry body when he started making exaggerated gasping noises.

Instead of scooping Jamie back up she breathed deep and took in the man who'd found her baby. He was tall, his great height towering over their kneeling forms, and looked intimidating with his broad chest, thick arms and shaved head. Icy blue eyes stared down at her and her son, their color mired with mixed emotions.

It was startling to realize she was looking at a New Species up close and personal. She'd been so worried about Jamie that the other men hadn't really registered to her but now here she was, kneeling in front of a being she'd only ever seen on television.

"Mom?"

Giving herself a little shake, she turned back to her son. "What is it, honey?"

"Can we go feed Ven supper now?" Jamie inquired, twisting his fingers in a strand of her hair. "I want to show him my new room!"

Kiri nodded and rose to her feet, taking Jamie's hand in her own. "If he wants, Mr. Van is more than welcome to come over for supper."

Jamie snickered. "It's not Mr. Van, mom! His name is Venjens!"

"Vengeance." The large man corrected, his voice rough.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kiri apologized, embarrassed by her mistake. She'd heard that name in passing from the other New Species but hadn't paid any attention. Now her cheeks were heating as those blue eyes fixed squarely on her.

"I would be happy to share supper with you both." Vengeance said, gaze flicking down to the small boy at her side. "I am curious to try dinosaur nuggets. Jamie assured me they were not made of dinosaurs."

A giggle bubbled up and Kiri grinned at the tall man, nodding.

"Oh no! Not happening!" The man who'd identified himself as Tiger stormed forward, shaking his head vehemently. "You are not going into the out world!"

Kiri pulled Jamie in close, tucking his smaller form behind her own, worried about the sudden shift in the security officer. He'd been so helpful and reassuring on their way here and the change was alarming.

A broad muscular back suddenly blocked her view and a low growl broke out between the men as Vengeance took up a protective stance in front of her and Jamie.

"Don't bother growling at me, Ven!" Tiger hissed back. "I can see what you're doing! There is no way I'm going to allow you to follow that human home."

Vengeance breathed deep, seemingly about to voice his opinion, before he suddenly shot a glance over his shoulder at them. His nostrils flared and those blue eyes iced over. He turned back to the approaching man and growled low. "You are scaring the young one and his mother."

Tiger froze in his tracks and his gaze landed on her and Jamie, taking them in. He took a deep breath and released it in a grand sigh. "We need to talk Ven."

The big man before her nodded before turning to her. "Jamie's shoes are in the house. Please stay inside while I talk to Tiger and arrange safe transportation home for you both."

Kiri hesitated, not used to taking orders from a man, but after casting a glance at the angry New Species beside Vengeance, she followed Jamie's insistent tugs into the house. She looked back once more before shutting her and her son inside, watching as the other New Species, spectators until now, approached the angry pair.

With the door firmly shut she turned back to Jamie who was trying to scale tall chair. She smiled, going over to give her son a hand. He got onto his knees and reached across the table for a plate of cheese and crackers, popping a cheese cube in his mouth. "Isn't Ven nice? I found him in the woods and he brought me here and made me a snack."

"That was very nice of him," Kiri confirmed, sitting across from her son. Jamie continued to chatter as he munched and she let him get his excitement out, listening as she looked around and took in the small space.

The house wasn't much more than a cabin, the main room a kitchen/living room blend with two doors leading off it. Everything was neat and tidy but not quite homey. There were no pictures on the walls, no blanket on the comfortable looking sofa. Nothing but two remotes on the coffee table. There was only a single used mug and plate by the sink waiting to be washed and a small pile of folded towels sat in a little basket beside the armchair.

"Mom, do you think that other man will let Ven come visit?" Jamie asked, squishing a cheese cube between his forefinger and thumb slowly.

Kiri returned her attention to her son and smiled at the precious little boy. "I hope so. I would really like to thank him for taking care of you. That was very kind of him."

Thank you guys for sticking with me! I know it's been a long wait! Now that A Demon in My Bed is out in both paperback and ebook and officially launched I'm going to bounce back and forth between my three current projects. Namely the next Sons of Sariel novel, a brand new scifi romance, and my NS fics. Whatever my muse directs me to! Thankfully I have some great ideas for Ven so you shouldn't have to wait too long!


	6. Chapter 6

Ven waited until the door to his cabin was firmly closed before he rounded on Tiger, lips twisted in a snarl. "You are lucky I don't wish to have the young one see violence." He growled threateningly.

Tiger crossed his arms over his broad chest with a derisive huff. "You are crazy if you think I'm going to allow you to follow that human home."

Ven's frowned deepened. "Does your mate know you are so opposed to humans?"

"My mate has nothing to do with this!" Tiger snarled. "Zandy came to Reservation willingly. She knew about New Species and accepted working for us." He gestured at the cottage that now housed the little female and her young. "She came here out of fear for her child. We don't know her background. She might hate New Species. For all we know, she might poison you during dinner!"

Ven sighed and relaxed slightly, Tiger's point of view now coming across clearly. "I understand."

The sigh of relief that escaped Tiger was tremendous. "Good. Then let me take the humans-"

"Send a team with me."

Tiger stopped and blinked. "What?"

"Send a security team with me." Vengeance pressed reasonably. "That way I'll be safe. I doubt she'll poison me with NSO officers around."

Tiger's tone softened and he eyed Ven carefully. "Look Ven, this is a bad idea. I know you've been looking for a mate and I can understand that having this female dropped in your lap might seem like a sign, but it's not. We know nothing about her beyond her having a child and having moved in near Reservation."

"She might even have a mate." Timber added helpfully.

"She didn't smell like it." Zest admitted quietly, earning himself a glare from Tiger.

"She has no mate." Ven assured. "The boy told me his father is gone."

Tiger dragged a hand through his hair as he rumbled in frustration. "No. Just no, Ven. I'm not going to okay you getting involved with this human." He leaned forward and spoke in a dangerously low tone. "You've already tried to carry off two human females. We are not doing this again."

"I am not going to carry her off!" Ven hissed back. "I just want to get to know the female. Her child invited me over. Am I not even allowed to fulfill the young's wish?"

"No. It's not happening." Tiger swore. "Now bring the humans out so I can take them home or I will go in to get them."

Ven growled at the threat but whirled, heading for his cabin. When he opened the door he saw that Jamie and his mother had taken up seats at his table. The image of them, safe and comfortable inside his home, was like a punch in the gut. Here was the dream he'd desired for so long. A mate. A child. A happy home.

And he was being denied even one evening of this pleasure.

"Come." His voice was a rough growl and he couldn't seem to speak more than that single word in this moment, too weighed down with emotion.

The woman and her son glanced at each other before following Ven out onto the porch. Jamie took his mother's hand as he went down the steps, looking up at her in askance. "Is Ven coming over for dinner now?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Ven are you coming to dinner now?" Jamie asked head tipped way back to meet Ven's eyes as they came to a stop in front of Tiger.

Vengeance's frown deepened and he shook his head sadly. He opened his mouth, about to try and make the young one understand when Tiger spoke plainly, "No, he won't be."

Jamie's sharp gaze flicked to Tiger, taking the other male in from head to foot before turning to his mom. "Why is that mean man telling Ven he can't come over?"

The female's cheeks heated in embarrassment as she stumbled over her words, trying for a rational explanation. Beside Tiger, Zest snorted out a laugh and Timber turned away, trying to hold back his own laughter.

Tiger's stern face flashed into one of surprise and then contrition. "Mean?" He mumbled to himself, "I'm the mean one?"

Ven held back a smile, knowing that rubbing Jamie's unexpected insult in the other male's face wouldn't help the situation. Instead, he shrugged and tried to calm his face into expressionless acceptance.

Tiger planted his hands on his hips and gave Ven a warning glare before softening and shifting his gaze to Jamie. "It's not safe for Ven in the out world but just this once I'll make an exception. Just for you." As the young boy brightened, Tiger met Ven's eyes once more. "I will send you with four officers. You can only stay for a little while. An hour or two at most."

Ven nodded, not saying anything in case Tiger changed his mind. He was going to get a chance to live his dream, if only for a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kiri stared at the New Species across from her and wondered how she'd gotten into this situation. After Tiger's approval things had moved very fast. She and Jamie had been loaded into the Jeep with Vengeance and Tiger. Zest and Timber had hopped in back and they were off, driving the rugged forest road at a speed that jostled. They'd arrived quickly at the gate entrance she'd originally come through and were directed to wait while a team was assembled.

Now she was once again crammed into a vehicle overfilled with New Species, although thankfully they were on the way home now. She glanced out the darkly tinted back window to see a man who'd been introduced as Trey driving her car sedately behind their SUV. Unlike the New Species in the vehicle with her, he wasn't wearing the NSO uniform, just a black t-shirt and tight blue jeans. She guessed they didn't want to cause a stir if anyone saw her car being driven by one of the NSO.

Jamie giggled and she jerked her attention back to her son. He was talking quietly with Ven, telling the man all about his new room and their plans for it. For all that he was talking to a child, Ven seemed truly interested in what Jamie was saying. It warmed a little part of her heart.

She looked out the window once more, watching as they drove along the wall of Reservation. It was all a blur to her at this point. With the dramatic ups and downs her emotions had taken today she still felt like the rug had been ripped out from beneath her, anchorless and subject to the whims of fate. Her hand still held Jamie's because she feared to let go. Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. Tonight, once Jamie was safe in bed, she could ball like a baby if she wanted. Right now she had to keep it together.

Gathering her resolve around her, she turned back to her son, surprised when her eyes locked with pale blue ones. Ven was staring at her over Jamie's head, a soft smile playing around his closed lips. He eyed her face and inhaled deeply through his nose as if he was smelling something before his features pulled in concern. Those icy eyes glanced down, taking in her fingers twined with Jamie's, and somehow she felt that he understood her turmoil. He offered her a soft smile and seemed about to speak when Jamie interrupted.

"Look Ven! That's our new house!"

Kiri glanced away, the moment broken, and smiled at her son. Jamie was practically bouncing in his seat between them, pointing up between the front seats. Their little bungalow was just as she'd left it, unlit and unlocked in her hurry to leave.

As they pulled up into the driveway, her car pulled in behind them and both vehicles shut off. She reached for the door handle but Ven halted her.

"Wait." He eyed the house suspiciously before turning to her once more. "Did you leave it unlocked?"

"I was kind of in a hurry to find my son. Locking the door didn't really cross my mind." Kiri told him defensively.

"I understand that." Ven admitted. "I'm just worried someone may have gotten into your home."

"Oh." Kiri murmured, surprised at his concern.

"We'll check it out. Stay here." The New Species she'd been told was named Brass told them, slipping out from behind the steering wheel. He was joined by the man from her car and Kiri watched them cross the darkened yard and slip inside, drawing weapons as they entered. The SUV fell silent until the two men reappeared and gestured them inside.

Kiri took a deep breath and opened her door, reaching back in to assist Jamie in unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out. She followed Ven to the door, trailed by three NSO officers. The one named Brass held the door open for them and they filed in, seeming to fill up her small home.

"Sorry about the boxes. We haven't finished unpacking." Kiri told them, taking off her shoes and moving the sneakers Jamie had kicked off in the middle of the entryway. She turned to invite them farther in and stopped when she caught the look on Ven's face.


End file.
